Nada ha cambiado
by Izih
Summary: Huddy/Oneshot. Alerta de SPOILER! Lo que yo creo que pasará luego del Season Finale, al día siguiente.


**SPOILER! SPOILER! **Lo aviso y lo recontra aviso. Si no has visto el SF de la 6ta temporada, definitivamente **NO **leas este fic.

Es un muy pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió a raiz de algo que leí en huddyspain, algo así como "queremos fics" y aunqe sé q habrán por montones, quise ser del montón :P  
Este oneshot es algo que creo podría pasar (No es lindo saber que todo ahora puede pasar, sólo que implícitamente en el show? :'D )

No hay nada que amerite categoría **M **, sólo algo de humor y quizás una que otra cosa implícita. Ojalá les guste! Y por favooooooooooooooooooooooor dejen un lindo lindo **REVIEW.**

* * *

**Nada ha cambiado**

-Había olvidado lo bien que lucías desnuda.

Cuddy miró a House con una sonrisa boba. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, estaba totalmente desnuda y cubierta hasta arriba de los pechos por la sábana de la cama. House se sentó e y apoyado en el cabezal, mirando hacia el techo con aire pensativo, dijo:

-¿Y ahora qué? –La endocrina lo miró en forma interrogativa, sin entender a lo que iba- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso que debemos seguir?

Cuddy dejó su aire soñador y se puso seria, arrugando el ceño y mirando a algún punto indefinido, como pensando en su respuesta.

-¿Qué propones? –Finalmente dijo.

-¿Me das libertad de elección?

-A mi edad el siguiente paso es el matrimonio –House abrió los ojos como plato, Cuddy rió- Por eso creo que estás en tu libertad de decidir.

-¿Está el sexo casual y sin compromiso dentro de esa manga de posibilidades? –Cuddy enarcó la ceja, retándolo a siquiera 'intentar' esa opción- Vale, vale, no.

-¿Podría hacerte una… eh… pequeña sugerencia?

-Sabía que eso de la 'libertad de elección' era pura mentira. En el fondo mueres por controlarlo todo.

-Okay, entonces escuchemos tu brillante idea.

-Habla de una vez o jamás te quedarás tranquila.

-Bien… lo primero que deberíamos hacer es sacar hasta la última de tus cosas y llevarla a mi casa.

-Suena interesante.

-Hay un espacio en mi armario, quizás tus cosas se vean bien ahí.

-Quizás.

-Rachel ya te conoce, asumo que la estás aceptando.

-Bien asumido.

-¿Quieres arrancar la nota del libro de mi bisabuelo y volver a regalármelo?

Se largaron a reír. Cuddy se acurrucó en el tórax del nefrólogo y mirándolo tiernamente le dijo:

-Tengo una última idea.

-¿Sí?

-Podrías… ¿Tomarte un baño?

House enarcó la ceja. Cuddy se encogió de hombros:

-Lo siento House, pero vaya que estás empolvadito luego del derrumbe.

-¿Y tú hueles a rosas?

-¿Disculpa?

-Olor a derrumbe, a popo de bebé y encima un buen Channel… -Cuddy lo golpeó con el almohadón- ¡OYE!

Cuddy sonrió. Una sonrisa entre inocente y traviesa. Una sonrisa que mató a House:

-Es mi deber informarte que te besaré.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué me avisas?

-Porque cuando comience a besarte no me detendré y quizás mueras ahogada, porque no planeo soltarte ni un solo segundo.

-¿Puedo decir algo antes de eso?

-Sí.

Cuddy se subió encima con una sonrisa, se acercó al oído y en un suave susurro le dijo:

-No te daría el cuero para matarme _así _en estos momentos.

Una explosiva risa de Cuddy inundó la habitación. House, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír también, le apretó fuertemente el muslo, logrando que la endocrina saltara de la impresión:

-¡OUCH!

-¡Retráctate de lo dicho mala mujer!

-Demuéstrame que me equivoco –Lo retó, sonriendo.

-En el fondo eres una estufa a parafina Lisa Cuddy.

-¿Estufa a parafina?

-Vieja y todo, calientas igual.

Cuddy comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez con el almohadón, llorando de la risa:

-¿Vieja? ¿Crees que soy vieja? ¡Entonces ve a revolcarte con esos cuerpos jóvenes! ¡Veamos si ellas tienen MI experiencia!

-Oh vaya que lo tienen…

-¿A SÍ?

Siguió golpeándolo con más fuerza hasta que House lanzó el almohadón lejos y comenzó a devorarle los labios con pasión.

Cuddy se afirmó del cabezal para acomodarse mejor y comenzó a succionar su labio superior mientras House apretaba sus nalgas y las presionaba sobre su miembro.

-Aún puedo respirar –Dijo con la voz algo cortada Cuddy, totalmente excitada- Déjame sin respiración, vamos…

-Te lo advertí.

House la tendió sobre la cama y se subió encima, embistiendo sobre sus prendas con fuerza. Cuddy se dejó hacer…

Hospital

-Podrías ser cáncer al riñón, esto podría estar afectando todo el…

Chase interrumpió su idea al ver entrar a Cuddy. House le dirigió una mirada casi indiferente y siguió mirando al australiano, esperando que continuase.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos.

-Ya nos interrumpiste –Molestó House.

-Pero quería avisarles algo –Cuddy sonrió. House no ocultó su interés y la quedó mirando expectante ¿Oficializaría su relación? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?- El hospital dará una fiesta benéfica para ayudar a recuperar los gastos que sufrimos luego de la explosión, como sabrán perdimos varias ambulancias y un sinfín de material médico. Están todos invitados, y es importante que lleven pareja –House se sorprendió. Cuddy miró directamente a House y una picarona sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Para que te enteres he roto con Lucas y eso es básicamente gracias a ti, por lo que estás obligado a ir conmigo a la fiesta, y no, no es una pregunta, es un "Te triplicaré las horas de clínica si te niegas". –Todos en el equipo se quedaron sin palabras, impactados- Sigan con el diferencial.

Cuddy le dedicó una última mirada cómplice a House y salió de la oficina. House sonrió.

Lobby, tarde.

-¿Sabías que tenías una mente malévola jefa? –House preguntó al encontrársela marcando tarjeta en la salida. Cuddy sólo sonrió- Porque te ha salido de maravilla, por un momento pensé que le largarías al mundo que estamos juntos.

-Acabo de romper con Lucas, no es lo correcto –Buscó un pañuelo desechable en su cartera, lo mojó con un poco de su saliva y comenzó a limpiarle una marca de labial que el nefrólogo tenía en el cuello- La fiesta será en 1 mes, me parece suficiente tiempo.

-¿Para oficializarlo?

-No, para que nos vean juntos, para que sospechen, se formen un par de chismes, no sé… lo que sea que los prepare.

-Lo tienes todo fríamente calculado.

-Absolutamente.

-No quiero ir.

-Es algo poco profesional lo que te diré, pero he pedido algo muy interesante por internet que podríamos usar luego de la fiesta, sólo si vas, claro.

-Definitivamente es algo muy poco profesional.

Unas enfermeras observaban que la conversación de estos dos era más tranquila y extraña de lo normal.

-Tengo que irme, pasaré a comprarle zapatos nuevos a Rachel.

-¿Me darás llaves de tu casa?

-Eres inteligente querido, pero sigues siendo un hombre –Se burló. House la miró interrogativo- Las he puesto en tu llavero esta mañana mientras te bañabas.

-Debí percatarme de ese detalle ¿Por qué no lo hice?

-Tomé otras llaves en su lugar –Sacó de su cartera un juego de llaves que House conocía muy bien- Son las únicas copias, creo.

-¿Las llaves de mi departamento?

-No las necesitas más.

-¿Y si rompemos?

-Cuando rompamos lo pensarás.

Cuddy sonrió por última vez y haciéndole un pequeño gesto con la mano a distancia, salió…

Nada ha cambiado, sólo regresa a su orden natural. House y Cuddy otra vez.

**FIN**


End file.
